valentines day
by rebel16
Summary: Had this on my phone for a bit wanted to post it but didn't know how short and confusing i kno thats how my phone reformats the text sorry when i get my laptop it will be better tell me if u want me to continue
1. Chapter 1

Anti valentines day Rikki was walking the beach with emma and cleo they were all bummed looking at all the happy couples surrounding them talking about valentines day or the valentines day dance coming up all three girls were single so you could see why they were bummed. In. "What are we going to do for this dance" said cleo sadly " I don't know cleo but we have to figure something out". Said emma "no we don't I am sure we won't be the olny people with out a date" said rikki " it still sucks" said cleo "We still have 3 days till the dance how can we find a date in time" said emma "Internet dating" said rikki "Rikki" said cleo " that's actualy not a bad idea you heard about that school that made an internet dating sites just forbstudent well we could make with just the single kids" said emma " that's a great idea em" said cleo " no way am I doing that" said rikki "Rikki u have to I am putting ur name up weather u like it or not" said emma "Emma come on why don't we just have an party then we don't need a date" said rikki "Those things are for the desperate no way we are doing the internet date each teen will be paired with someone they are most compatible with but they won't find out until the dance" said emma "That sounds great em" said cleo "Watever" said rikki They all rushed off to emma's to start the site. *RIKKI* Rikki just sighned on to her profile and started the compatiability test. Quisten one: what is your favorite color 'what is this crap so someone likes the same color I do what are we going to spend the 4 hours of the dance talking about all the different shade' she thought to herself but answered anyway last quisten: if you could describe your ideal guy/girl what would you say. Rikki thought about it for a secound and answered funny,cute,smart,bad boy but knows how to be sweet,own mind ect. Rikki clicked finished and waited emma said it could take up to a day depending how many people took the test so far. So she got up to get something to eat when she got back there were big bold letters saying you've got a match. She clicked it and laughed a little the guys screen name was badboy16 and hers was badgirl15 ironic Badgirl15:hey Badboy16: hey so I guess I'm your match Badgirl15: guess so weird my friend said the match only go up to like 75% out of 100% but mine says 100% Badboy16:mine to guess we are soal mates 3 Badgirl15:XD lol so why did you sighn up for this There was a long pause where rikki thought he wasn't going to reply Badboy16: my friends made me said if I went to the dance alone it would make me a loser Badgirl15: my friends made me to lol but I guess it could be fun Badboy16: yea I guess it could Badgirl15:so what would you like to talk about Badboy16:what's your real name Badgirl15:that would be cheeting you don't find out who I am untill the dance Badboy16:but the dance is in 3 days what's it matter if you tell me now Badgirl15:ok I will tell you after you tell me Badboy16:ok I guess a little mystery is cool Badgirl15: that's what I thought Badboy16:describe yourself then I will do the same Badgirl15:I guess that can't hurt but I am not going into much detail Badboy16:alright Badgirl15:blounde curly hair blue eyes pale skin that's all you get Badboy16:well fine brown hair brown eyes tan skin = P Badgirl15: no fair that's like half the population Badboy16:sorry that's all you get guess you will have to wait till the dance for more Badgirl15:guess I don't have a choice to go now badboy16: I g2g ttyl Badgirl15:awww ok ttyl badboy16:bye Badboy 16 has sighned off* Rikki sat by herself thinking maybe the dance won't be so bad. who this guy could be her phone rang R: hello C: hey rikki I got a match his screename is sciencegeek101 it has to be lewis I am so excited who did you get R: I don't know he seems cool though C: what's his screenname R: badboy16 C:alright well that seems he is 16 and he either thinks he is a badboy or is one oh no I hope its not nate R:ewww C:sorry but its possible Badboy16 has sighned on* R:hang on C:k Badgirl15:your back Badboy16:no I just forgot to check my email lol the main reason I went on Badgirl16:your not nate are you Badbpy16: no Badgirl15: you promise Badboy16:I promise Badgirl15:k now u may check your email Badboy16:thanks for the permission lol Badgirl15:your welcome : P ; ) R:ok its not nate C:thank god who do you think it is R:I don't know Badboy16 closed his computer with a smile on his face the girl seemed cool couldn't blame her making sure he wasn't nate. Nate can get strange sometimes *phone rings* N: hey man Bb:hey nate what's up N:did you do the internet thing Bb:yea I did I got a match to she seems cool N:yea a match already me to some chick named swimmerg Bb:cool N:so u like your match Bb:yea I do so far I have to say man I am glad I listened to u and signed up N:good Bb:well I got to go my bad will be back soon N: alright later zane Z: later nate Zane up and started thing about all the curly haired bloundes with blue eyes he has ever seen or met at school there were a lot of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Zane walked the halls of school the next day looking at every curly headed blonde that he saw there were way to many. He started thinking of all the girls that it could be if they matched they had to have a lot in commen but that ment she either answered all her quistens to get matched up with him witch would mean she was fake or she liked most of the same things he did and she was real he was hoping for the secound one but you never know. His thoughts were interupted when Nate walked up to him. "Hey man did you find out who your mystery girl is" asked nate "No, you" replied Zane "No. But she better be hot" said nate "You never know man she might be supermodel material" said zane "Yea and she could be fugly" said nate Zane laughed at his friend he was still wondering who this girl is but he just figured later he woul talk to her and get more hints. with that last thought he started walking to his first class with nate neither one of them were paying attention when the bumped into Rikki, Emma, and Cleo at their lockers nate almost knocked cleo and emma to the grounde but they caught themselves and just dropped their stuff all over the floor. Zane knocked rikki off her feet causing her to fall on the floor with her stuff everywhere. "watch where your going" said zane rikki got up and glared at him "me watch where i am going you ran into me" said rikki angrily "no you ran into me" said zane "ok lets see if you can get this through your thick skull and into your pea sized brain it is not possible for someone who is standing still to run into another person. Did you get that or do i need to dumb it down some more" said rikki "watever losers" said zane scoffing and walking away zane didn't get far when he heard rikki mutter "stupid bastard" under her breath "i heard that" yelled zane "you were meant to" rikki yelled back Rikki had to walk the same direction to get to class so she waited till they turned the corner to head to her class. **LATER THAT DAY** Rikki was sitting in her english class bored out of her mind when her phone vibrated she slipped out of her pocket and under her desk so the teacher wouldnt notice. badboy16: hey what are you doing badgirl15: sitting in my english class bored out of my mind zane's eye's widened at her reply that meant she was in his class roght now he looked around at who was using their cell phones witch was everyone "what are you looking at" asked rikki annoyed "none of your buisness" replied zane turning back to his phone Badboy16: i want another hint zane looked around again but couldn't tell who it was badgirl15: well that sucks for you badboy16: now someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning badgirl15: i did not fyi i was in a great mood this morning but then that stupid jerk had to piss me off badboy16: tell me who and i will go beat him up badgirl15: the one the only biggest jerk their is on the gold coast Zane Bennet Zane's eyes widened seeing his own name he had to know this girl if he pissed her off Badboy16: what did he do badgirl15: doesn't matter now back to what we were talking about no hint for you Zane thought about the day so far and what girls would be angry with his then looked around the room again. He admitted he was kind of an ass to alot of people badboy16: come on how about just the first letter of each others names rikki thought for a minute she did want to know what this guy looked like when she looked up she saw zane looking around the room again probaly scanning for his next victim she rolled her eyes and replied badgirl15: ok fine first letter only mine is R badboy16: mine is Z zane and rikki thought for a minute zane only knew a few girls who's name started with r but witch one's had blue eyes and curly blonde hair. Rikki was thinking of all the guys at school who's name started with Z with brown hair and eyes but came up with nothing with an unsatisfied huff she leant back in her chair and and received a strange look from zane. She gave him a what look and went back to her phone badgirl15: not fair still half our school give me another hint and i'll give you one zane smiled at this perfect he thought finaly he would know who it is badboy16: ok i am in english class to rikki was suprised there were only like 5 guys who fit the description badgirl15: tell me where you sit and i will tell you so it got rid of the mystery but she was dieing to meet the guy she has been talking to about everything sence yesturday and the dance was tomorrow plus even if they didn't like who they were they still had no choice but to go to the dance together badboy16: you promised badgirl15: promised badboy:ok do you know rikki chadwick rikki confused at seeing her own name replied badgirl15: yes y zane looked around again stopping on rikki who was looking at her phone smiling expectantly then across the room to the other 2 girls who fit the describtion smiling at them he replied badboy16: i sit infront of her zane was expecting one of the two girls to look up at him he wasn't expecting rikki to scream and drop her phone as if it burned her. Everyone had turned to see what happened including zane she just looked at him with horror and disgust "what" asked zane zane thought for a minute what was wrong with her then remembering curly blonde hair blue eyes first letter r he hurridly picked up her phone only to see all the text he has been sending "seriously" said zane "oh come on" rikki said at the same time "what is wrong with you to" asked the teacher they both looked at each other then her phone and replied "nothing" rikki snatched her phone back and leant back in her chair zane waited for the teacher to turn towards the front before pulling out his phone Z: seriously how did we get paired together R: idk but i am going to kill emma for making me do this only to get stuck with you Z: hey i'm not that bad R: oh yeah cuz its every girls dream to get knocked on the floor then called a loser zane kinda felt bad but that didn't make him a bad guy did it Z: watever its not like we are actualy gointo to go together R: you idiout didn't you read the guidlines of the site Z: no i just press agree why R: we don't have a choice but to go together we were matched and we accepted the match Z: not that i don't love being called an idiot R: watever Z:but your not going to make me and i i'm not going to make you R: think again who made the sight and enforces the rules zane thought for a minute then it clicked Z:emma damn R: thats right the biggest control freak there is Z: lol thats so true R: i kno right rikki and zane were laughing when rikki suddenly stopped R: don't make me laugh Z:why not R: because i don't like you Z: you liked me fine before you knew who i was R: that was different Z:how R: that was before i knew you were a jerk Z: look i am sorry about this morning ok now can we just try to get along just for the dance then we can go back to not liking each other ok R: yea ok fine Z: alright i will pick you up tomorrow at 4 R: yea fine c u then Rikki texted her adress then the bell rang and she hurried out of the room "rikki there you are" said emma "hey guys" said rikki "hey what wrong" asked cleo "nothing i just can't wait till the dance tomorrow my mystery guy is picking me up at 4" lied rikki "mine to i hope its lewis" said cleo "i just hope he is cute now remember you to you can't back out omce you see them not for any reason got it" said emma "got it" said cleo and rikki rikki pulled out her phone and sent a quik text R: don't tell anyone we kno Z:got it R: c u tomorrow Z: c u then zane looked at his phone he didn't know how he didn't even think it could be rikki blonde blue eyed rikki maybe the dance wouldn't be so bad as long as she could not hate him for a night.


End file.
